


Other People

by faequeentitania



Series: Beyond the Diner [7]
Category: Cracked - Ambiguous Fandom, Cracked.com, Cracked: After Hours
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: Of course they all saw other people. That was half the point, that this thing they did was just some casual fun, some fucking between friends, it wasn’t exclusive and it wasn’t permanent.





	Other People

**Author's Note:**

> Set after [The 3 Worst Lessons Taught by 80s Sports Movies](https://youtu.be/OBUxIu7IGCA). Don't worry, Soren's beginning to realize how good he has it.

Of course they all saw other people. That was half the point, that this thing they did was just some casual fun, some fucking between friends, it wasn’t exclusive and it wasn’t permanent.

And okay, fine, maybe it was a little rude of him to take a date on one of their diner nights. But she was hot and this was her only free night, he didn’t want the opportunity to pass him by.

He wasn’t regretting it, per se, but the _Rocky_ deconstruction had kind of put him in a weird mood. Paired with the distinct impression he got from the other three that they weren’t really thrilled with him right now, and Soren wasn’t exactly at the top of his game.

Still, they had drinks at a bar, and she flirtatiously asked him if he was good with a stick, nodding to the pool tables. By the third drink and the second game, he was feeling more like himself.

She laughed at his jokes and pressed against his side, and he felt victorious when she put her hand low on his back and hooked a finger through one of his belt loops.

“Wanna get out of here?” she asked, and he put his arm around her shoulders as they left together.

And she was great, she was everything Soren had wanted from the evening; handsy and teasing and so happy to let his mouth between her thighs, then eager and noisy when she rode him.

They had fun, and he liked her, and he kissed her goodbye when she left for the evening, apologetic about having to run, but early day tomorrow, you know how it is.

Then, for the first Friday night in a long time, he was alone in his apartment.

He scooped his pants up off the floor as he made his way toward the bathroom for a shower, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was earlier than he thought it was, barely midnight, and he chortled as he opened the text notification on his screen.

- _We’re at Katie’s if you strike out ;P_

He smiled and shook his head at the text from Michael, then shot him back a quick reply, _I never strike out, and tonight was no exception._

He left his phone on the edge of the sink as he got into the shower, and hissed a little when the water stung some nail scratches on his shoulders he hadn’t noticed. He rubbed at them absent-mindedly, but instead of thinking of the person who had actually put them there, his mind couldn’t help but wander back to a couple weeks previous; when it was Katie’s nails who had done the scratching.

_”You get so pink,” she giggled, scratching her nails over his chest again and making him hiss, “You and your porcelain skin. Should I scratch my name into you?”_

_Soren managed a breathy laugh, “I thought you weren’t possessive?”_

_“I’m not. But it would still look pretty. And you’d like it, walking around feeling like property.”_

_Heat flushed up Soren’s face, and he swallowed around the lump in his throat. Katie was a frighteningly good dom; she had nailed something in his psyche with that sentence that hadn’t even crossed his mind before._

_“Color?” she asked when he didn’t say anything, and he let his breath out in a shivery rush._

_“Green,” he assured her, “I just... uh... didn’t know I was into that.”_

_She laughed lightly and he bit his lip when she scratched a “K” into his pec, “Oh sweetie, you give me so many ideas. One of these days we’re going to a dungeon.”_

He hadn’t taken her up on that yet. He sighed as he shampooed his hair, thinking about it. She had tried to tempt him to it in the past with the promise of Saint Andrew’s crosses he could be tied to and fancy whips to be used, and he was finding it more and more tempting. Still, it was a bit nerve-wracking, the idea of putting that part of himself on display around strangers. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if Daniel knew; he had never shown any indication that he was aware of Soren’s taste for BDSM, and Soren sure as hell wasn’t bringing it up.

He finished his shower and glanced at his phone again as he grabbed his towel. Another message had come through, and he opened it as he rubbed his towel over his chest.

- _Was? You’re finished already? Damn, man, she must have been hot if you had so little stamina._

- _Fuck off, Mike. We got an early start. I was irresistable, what can I say?_

- _Wait, are you texting me in between pillow talk?_

- _Of course not, she had to go home. She has a 8am flight to NYC tomorrow morning, why do you think I took whatever availability she had for a date?_

- _You whore :P_

Soren texted him a middle finger emoji and towel dried his hair with a snort. Michael was such a smart ass, but admittedly it made him a lot of fun. Soren could be a bit meaner with him than he could be with the other two, because Michael was a master of throwing back at him. It was never malicious, never meant to truly upset each other, just antagonistic banter.

_Soren’s phone buzzed on his desk, and he diverted his attention from his work for a moment to see who had sent it._

_Michael, and he could see it was an image message, which immediately put Soren on his guard._

_He glanced around his desk, gauging how likely it was that someone would try to come over and talk to him, and decided he could risk it._

_Of course it was a dick pic, which was no less than Soren expected, but it was the caption that made him chortle._

-Hungry? ;)

-Not for your cocktail weenie, no.

_Soren smirked as he sent the message, and the answer was almost immediate._

-Definitely not what you said last night. :) Don’t be coy about how much you love my dick, Soren.

_He was referring to their rather enthusiastic fucking in the stairwell of Soren’s apartment building the night before; the result of pent up sexual frustration that had started as teasing touches and softly spoken, lewd flirting in the back row of a movie theater while a shitty comedy played._

-“Love” and “momentary appreciation” are two very different things.

-Wanna “momentarily appreciate” my dick during lunch?

_Soren chortled again and looked at the ceiling, shaking his head. The truth was he wouldn’t mind, but not if Michael was going to be insufferably smug about it._

-Depends. You gonna buy me lunch first?

-Are you whoring yourself out to me in exchange for a burrito, Soren? :D

-Nope, I was aiming for sushi. :)

-Ooohh, I see. You’re a ~*high class*~ whore.

-Gotta have standards. You know my ass is worth it.

-I’m afraid my dick will have to agree.

_Another image came through, and Soren gasped and put his phone face down on the desk for a moment in shock and embarrassment, his face going red._

-When the hell did you take that?!

_It was a picture of Soren, on his knees on Michael’s bed, with his wrists tied behind his back and his chest pressed flat on the mattress. In the bottom of the frame you could clearly see Michael’s dick buried in his ass, and Soren had no idea when Michael had stopped mid-fuck to take a picture._

-I’m stealth, Soren. Like Batman.

-I swear to god, Michael, if I see that on an ameatur porn site I’m literally going to murder you. And no one will ever find the body.

-Dude, I’m not THAT much of a dick. I wouldn’t do that to anyone, trust me. That’s for my own personal library, and nowhere else. I promise.

-You’re still an asshole. Ask next time.

-Will you forgive me if I buy you sushi AND suck your dick on our lunch break?

-Maybe. Depends on how well you use that dumb mouth of yours.

_Michael texted him a string of heart emojis and Soren sighed, but scrolled up to look at the picture again. It was a pretty nice shot, to be honest. His back looked awesome and so did his ass, and in all fairness you couldn’t see his face in it, so at least he had that in his favor if Michael was ever enough of an asshole to post it somewhere._

_Soren managed to get a bit of payback when he sneaked a shot of Michael on his knees with Soren’s dick in his mouth, looking all too happy to be there, and even Michael acknowledged afterward that it was a fair collateral._

Soren slid on a clean pair of boxers, thinking about that picture, and he pulled it up on his phone, along with the picture Michael had sent him of himself. He was still a little peeved about that, and if he had really pressed it, Soren had a feeling Michael would have deleted it for him. Strangely, though, he found himself a bit flattered. He had no doubt Michael used the picture for masterbatory purposes, and that was... kinda hot. He wondered if he had similar pictures of the other two in his jerk off folder.

He imagined how Daniel would react to having a sexy picture taken of him. Undoubtedly flustered and probably uncomfortable, and Soren was of the opinion that that was a pity. He was so often unconfident and unsure, but when he forgot about his uncertainty Daniel could be incredibly sexy. It was all about headspace with Daniel, about getting him turned on enough to be bold.

_“Fuck, sorry,” Daniel panted, pulling back, and Soren growled at him in frustration._

_“You're fine, Dan, stop fussing.”_

_“Yeah, but I hurt you, I didn't mean to.”_

_Daniel’s idea of “hurting” and Soren’s idea of “hurting” were vastly different. Daniel had just been a little enthusiastic with his teeth on Soren’s neck, drawing a surprised hiss from him. Daniel had missed the part, however, where it made Soren’s dick twitch and a hot drop of precum ooze from the tip._

_“You didn't hurt me. Relax.”_

_Daniel was unconvinced, he could tell. His touch became more careful, more measured, and that was the exact opposite of what Soren wanted._

_It was all about subtlety with Daniel, and Soren was perfecting the art of winding him good and tight before he even realized it. Soren knew what his body language could do. How to shift from Alpha Jock Persona to soft and submissive, and how to do it gradually enough to draw Daniel in._

_It was all about the gentle encouragement. About whines and gasps and needy grasping at him and panting “More” when Daniel did something good. About making sure he knew how much his partner was enjoying him._

_After that it was easy to slip from “More” to “Harder”; to make Daniel’s hands grip tighter and his thrusts sharper. There was an dom in there somewhere, Soren was sure of it, he just needed to be coaxed out._

_They didn’t cuddle much, when it was just the two of them, it just wasn’t really their style. But Soren still liked when Daniel stayed, still liked being pressed shoulder to shoulder under the covers and bullshitting about nonsense or just enjoying companionable silence. That was a lovely thing about his relationship with Daniel; it was always comfortable, always easy. Always had been._

Soren sat on the end of his bed, tapping his phone against his palm.

He was lonely.

He almost never spent Friday nights without the other three anymore. The diner was an ingrained part of his week, and he couldn’t remember the last time they hadn’t all spent the night together after. Not having a trail of clothes cluttering up his hallway just felt... weird.

“Shit,” he sighed, frowning at his phone. He didn’t want to spend the night alone.

The drive over to Katie’s made him feel anxious, and he wasn’t sure why. He had been invited, after all; Michael had texted him where they were, with an invitation to come over. He wasn’t sure why he felt like he was intruding, especially on an activity that almost always included his involvement.

He still felt weirdly unsure of himself as he retrieved Katie’s hidden key, but he tried to shake it off as he let himself in. He could hear talking, and Michael’s booming laugh cut through the apartment as he locked the front door behind him.

“Hey!” Soren called, so as not to startle them by unexpectedly barging in, “Guys, it’s me!”

The talking stopped, and the bedroom door was opened a moment later by a grinning Katie.

“Knew you couldn’t resist us!” Michael’s voice came from behind her, “Who the fuck passes on an orgy for a one off? Glad you came to your senses!”

Soren chortled and Katie looked at the ceiling with a sigh, but she was still grinning.

“Well? Are you just going to stand there all night, or are you gonna come in?” she asked him, and Soren hurriedly kicked off his shoes by the door.

Katie and Michael’s grabby hands started pulling at his clothes as he stepped over the threshold, and the anxiety he had felt before dissipated.

“So how was your date?” Daniel asked him, sitting up with his back against the headboard, and Soren shrugged one shoulder.

“Fun. I was charming, she was enchanting. My usual date performance.”

“You’re such a tool,” Katie laughed, but she reached up to cup his head and coax him in for a kiss anyway, and Soren grinned as he pressed into it.

“You missed me,” he murmured, as Michael looped his arms around Soren’s waist from behind, and she scoffed.

“We missed your king bed. It’s going to be a tight squeeze on my queen mattress.”

That was certainly true, but if they could survive an air mattress they could make it through a squished night on a queen.

“You’re taking the couch if we don’t all fit,” Katie warned him with another kiss, “Your just punishment for ditching us tonight.”

“Won’t happen again.”

Katie scoffed, and Michael sank his teeth lightly into Soren’s shoulder, and the two of them tugged him in the direction of the bed.

They didn’t have sex. Soren had missed out on that part of the evening, but it was okay; there was always the morning.

“Glad you’re here,” Daniel murmured when they had all settled in, pressing the words against Soren’s shoulder and Soren reached behind him to squeeze Daniel’s thigh, rubbing his thumb against the muscle warmly.

“Me too.”


End file.
